The Gifted Piano Prodigy
by AlaskaForever
Summary: We learn a tiny bit more about Meloney when she spots the Professsor's piano (Disclaimer I do not own Professor Layton except my OC).


**The Gifted Piano Prodigy**

**Me: I hope you enjoy my second story!**

Longingly, Meloney looked at the slick black shine of the piano. Nervously she glanced round and slowly edged closer. Fondly her small fingers stroked the keys and she could swear hear music begin to pour out of the wonderful instrument. Realising no one was in the small parlour she pulled herself on to the stool and tapped the keys tentatively. Gaining confidence Meloney closed her eyes and began to play one her favourite songs entitled Angel's wings. Her mother had taught her this song and it was a true masterpiece. The notes would float gently around the audience and it was so soft and peaceful, then towards the end it would gain momentum before returning sweet once again. Unbeknownst to Meloney her uncle had returned from the grocers and he was observing his niece in fascination, but he didn't want to disturb her.

Suddenly, Meloney hit a wrong note and the song stopped abruptly and she cried in pain. She cradled her hand and then seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and she went to resume playing, but the Professor could not help, but applaud his niece. Leaping in shock from the piano, Meloney eyed her uncle guiltily and opened her mouth to apologise. "Meloney that was extraordinary. I have never known someone so young to play so beautifully." Professor Layton complimented her and Meloney merely shrugged in response, she had heard it all before. "May I ask who taught you?"

"My mother and… father"

"Well I must say you are a credit to them"

"I used to play in concert halls and work with orchestras"

"Of course your talents are far too precious to waste. Perhaps we can practice together sometime. I might be a bit rusty, but I do love this glorious instrument" Professor Layton smiled at his niece as he rang his hand over the top of it. Meloney nodded and a small smile appeared on her lips. "I love it as well, but my gift is a curse as well as a blessing" a dark mask seemed to twist the girl's face in to a horrible shape and she made to leave the room. Layton caught her arm and Meloney began to shake so he let her go.

"I apologise Meloney that was not very gentlemanly of me to grab hold of your arm like that. I just wanted to ask you a question if I may?" Meloney nodded, but her body remained tensed. "What do you mean by your gift is a curse?" Meloney's lips began to tremble and she shook her head. How could she trust this stranger? She had learnt long ago never to trust those, who appeared to be so calm and poised…

"Very well I won't force you, but I need you to know if you ever need to talk to me… I am always prepared to listen. Do you understand?"

"Yes uncle Layton and I should have asked permission before I played your piano…"

"It's alright my dear, after all I know how tempting it is and to be honest it has been neglected for quite some time. Actually it is not my piano."

"Whose is it then?" Meloney's eyes were filled with curiosity and the Professor tipped his hat to no one in particular as far as Meloney could tell.

"It belonged to Claire… My sweet Claire" Professor Layton whispered the last part and turned to brush away the few tears that had brimmed his wise eyes. Turning to face his niece he smiled and was grateful that she decided not to ask any more questions as even after all of these years Claire still had the ability to make him cry in public. "Now we have to go to the police station once I have put the groceries away" Layton explained as he walked in to the kitchen. "Why?" Meloney called before following her uncle. "I am going to be helping with some cases and I thought it might be interesting for you to come along. Besides it will be fun" Layton replied as he headed for the door. "That is not my definition of fun! Will that grumpy bloke be there too" "Meloney that grumpy bloke as you so shrewdly put him is one of Scotland Yard's greatest Inspectors and you will regard him as such!" Layton scolded his niece in a harsh tone, he would not have her be cheeky and so procacious. "They are setting there standards low" Meloney muttered under her breath as she followed her uncle out of the door. Noticing a cat chasing after a mouse down the street, Layton smiled to himself and said aloud "This reminds me of a puzzle!" Meloney smiled awkwardly and thought to herself _Great I am living with an absolute lunatic! _

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it. Just to let you know Meloney and Inspector Chelmey do not get on ;) Also, I hope this has started to show Meloney's cheeky side. If you have any questions about her character feel free to pm me. Later on I want to write a story that involves Luke. Also, sorry for the long delay, but I have been rather busy! **


End file.
